borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Cannot Shoot more than 2 bullets
This is by far the weirdest glitch I have seen.. I decide to play Borderlands today and one of my friends invite me. I join and start shooting and notice my controller turns off, I thought it was cause it was low on batteries so I checked and it was at 4. At that point I thought my controller was broken. So I shook it a few times and heard no clattering. Of course afterwards I get really confused, so I try some tests and randomly push buttons. As soon as I press the RT button my controller turns off. I tell my friend this and he said he never heard of this glitch, a few minutes later some other people join and I ask them about this glitch and they also say they never heard of it... They Suggested I drop everything I had and delete the character and make a new one. I do so and start yet another Mordecai for the 3rd time and test out the level 1 sniper and it still turns off. I get really annoyed and confused and tell them it's still happening they tell me to delete the characters from the Xbox 360 memory and I do so. With all of my characters deleted I try one last time and it "Still" turns off when I shoot. Me and my friends are baffeled and I think it's probably the Hunter class only, Nope, Siren Roland and Brick too. Everytime I shoot my controller turns off but I'm able to press the RT button when on the title screen/in a Car etc. Only turns off when I shoot a gun. Thought it was only cause of my being on XBL I play single player and it's still happening. So has anyone encountered this glitch yet... I lost all my legit guns and shields and my best characters. I r sad, please tell me i'm not the only one who has suffered this. Most probably a problem with the controller, pretty sure a game would have no control over the powering on and off of a console controller. Try with a different game ;o or try a different controller!!NeverFallen-ps3 13:19, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Did you know abou %70 of 360s crash withen the first year of ownership? Well I do, and this sounds like a 360 error, time to check for the red light of death. ^^^This is simply not true. I encourage you all to do your own research. The arcade packages of the X-Box have performed much better than previous models. Why would you delete your characters? It's obviously a faulty controller.General Noobus 05:27, May 7, 2010 (UTC) i think its funny that he deleted all his characters over a problem with the controller. ha! I think that it is the USER that causes all RROD because I've had my 360 for like 2 years now and it hasn't happened to me but it happened to my sister's xbox. Xbox G.T.-Mazman1521 P.s. It is Definitely the controller. I had a similar thing happen to me while playing Halo's 1,2, and 3. But the X button stopped working at tha same time... not sure if the two are related though. It was funny to see Master Chief reload after like 3 shots thoughMazman1521 23:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) This is NOT a controller issue! 2 controllers. 2 xboxs. tried w/ friend's controllers. i have the same problem. melee is the only way i can kill anyone. If i get shot, throw a grenade, or shoot my controler turns off. here is a link for bugs. Mine is #384. any fixes, please let me know here. BTW my xbox elite is 3 months old. not an xbox problem. -obdachloss I Had the EXACT problem with Multiple controllers I eveuntallys solved it randomly all I did was disable the rumble feature on the controller try that it worked for me. Clearly a broken controller. And this concludes another episode of " Reasons to Buy a PS3 Instead of an Xbox 360" courtesy of MicrosoftLaserpuma 03:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Here we go with the Xbox bashing. I've had the exact same thing happen to me with a Sixxaxis controller. Also, of my Xbox360 and PS3 which I obtained at the same time brand new, my Xbox is still running just fine and my PS3 burnt out within 50 hrs of use, with no help from Sony whatsoever. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ probably tried coaxing his ps3 to work using a brick. Ive had my ps3 for god knows how long and ive yet to have a single problem with it. Ive also had 3 xbox360's, all of which had failed or in some other way self-destructed within 3 or 4 months. My solution? dump microsoft. and it's worked beautifully. - LordGimp Oh yeah, I hit my 600 dollar machine with a brick. I was playing and it died out of nowhere. It was less than a year old. Sony offered no replacement support. At least Microsoft fixes their fuck-ups.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Try deleting all your other memory as well and see if that helps. >.> No but for real, that's a hardware problem, deleting memory would do absolutely nothing. A game glitch can't turn of the controller. -GruntMastaFlash I love all the sony and microsoft bashing they both fail at times. It does happen. I have had my ps3 since '06 and not a single problem had the xbox even longer and still nothing wrong with either it matters how much u play the consoles.